dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Cold Reception
の スノ |Rōmaji title = Kita no Shōjo Suno |Literal title = The Girl of the North, Suno |Series = db |Number = 35 |Saga = Red Ribbon Army Saga |Manga = The Storming of Muscle Tower |Airdate = October 22, 1986 |English Airdate = February 19, 2002 |Previous = Cruel General Red |Next = Major Metallitron (episode) Major Metallitron }} の スノ|''Kita no Shōjo Suno''|lit. "The Girl of the North, Suno"}} is the seventh episode of the Red Ribbon Army Saga and the thirty-fifth episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on October 22, 1986. Its original American airdate was February 19, 2002. Summary After having crash landed in an Airplane in the Northern Territory, Goku freezes from the sheer cold of the environment. He is found by a little girl who drags the frozen Goku back to her house in Jingle Village. Elsewhere at Muscle Tower, General White orders two of his particular thugs from the Red Ribbon Army (a human sergeant and a dog soldier) to follow the trail left behind in the snow. The little girl having brought Goku to her house is revealed to be named Suno and she sets him by the fire and gives him a hot drink when he wakes up. When she asks him what he was doing back there he says that's he is after the Dragon Balls. Suno and her mother worry and ask if he is part of the Red Ribbon Army though he assures them that he is not. He shows them the Dragon Ball he already has in his possession and tells them of it's purpose and his previous experience with Shenron. Meanwhile the scouts are going house to house, terrorising an elderly couple in the process while looking for Goku. They eventually find Goku at Suno's house in the bathroom, and try to kill him. He comes out of the bathroom and beats them up. Suno and her mother explain that the Red Ribbon Army is treating villagers like slaves and making them search for Dragon Balls and if they do not work, then they will kill their village chief, who they have captured. Goku promises to save the Village Chief and storms out of the house but quickly returns due to the freezing cold. Suno gives him some warm thermal clothing and Goku sets off again towards Muscle Tower where General White has set up headquarters. Using his Power Pole he defends himself from a barrage of bullets heading his way and uses it to defeat all those in his path before reaching the entrance to the building. Major Events *Suno saves Goku and brings him to her house. *Goku makes his way to Muscle Tower to save the village chief. Battles *Goku vs. Red Ribbon Soldiers Appearances Characters *Goku *Suno *General White Locations *Jingle Village *Muscle Tower Objects *Power Pole *Gun Differences from the Manga *Goku burns his tongue on the hot drink given to him in the anime unlike the manga. *In the manga, General Whites men follow Goku's tracks on foot. In the anime, they approach in a large vehicle and threaten an elderly couple at their home before going to Suno's home. *Goku gives a more detailed description of the Dragon Balls in the anime, telling Suno and her mother his own experience from earlier in the Emperor Pilaf Saga. *In the anime, Goku is in the bathroom when the Red Ribbon Army come to Suno's house and shoot at him through the door before Goku defeats them. In the manga, Goku is not in the bathroom and justs defeats them shortly after they enter the home. *Goku defeats an extra pair of soldiers in a vehicle on his way to Muscle Tower that do not appear in the manga. Trivia *When Goku is telling Suno about the time Shenron was summoned at Pilaf's Castle, the song Dragon Ball Densetsu can be heard in the Japanese version. In the English dub, it is silent and is mostly filled by Goku and Suno talking. *Two of the soldiers Goku meets on the way resemble the Bullies of the Orin Temple. This also happened with two members of Colonel Silver's group in "The Legend of a Dragon". Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 35 (BD) pt-br:Suno, a Menina da Aldeia do Norte es:Episodio 35 (Dragon Ball) fr:Dragon Ball épisode 035 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Red Ribbon Army Saga Category:Dragon Ball